User talk:Maui/archive15
seriously? Nobody has posted since you archived? --Shadowcrest 17:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm on wiki at school, does that make me special? image:Rvngt_sig.png 17:18, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::I go to an online school anyway. That makes me more special :p 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:47, 15 May 2008 (UTC) When "reverting" a "move" vandalism Please do not put a delete tag on the moved article, as it contains the original talk history. Instead, it should be tagged to be moved back to its original location, even if the original location already got a copy-pasted version of the original article. Thanks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :afaik thats actually breaking copyright laws to copy+paste it. — Warw/Wick 17:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Not so sure about that May, but I do know, that if you just copy/paste an article back, any links anywhere on the wiki that may have pointed to a specific section within that article wont work anymore I think. Or perhaps that is only with archives... dunno... *rambles some more for no apparent reason* -- (T/ 23:28, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::If you copy+paste it back, section links should still work fine. But I think it might technically be a copyright violation because the history doesn't show who added what, and the license requires attribution. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 23:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It is a copyright violation since you are dealing with total deletion. What wouldn't be a copyright deletion is copy+pasting an article and not deleting the old one. But of course for vandalism moving that's not an option... (T/ ) 05:58, 16 May 2008 (UTC) memo Fyi: I ought to ban you for breaking NPA/AGF/something against Felix, but I think in this case the policy doesn't hold much water and your reactions were perfectly justified. :( I know that you know that this is the case, too, so you won't be saying such things again except in similar situation. (T/ ) 08:46, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Entropy. To be perfectly honest, I'm going to take a step away from the wiki for a little while -- the talk pages, at least. I'd rather have a cool head on my shoulders by the time Felix gets back. :| 20:42, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::What? Drama? That I'm not involved in? BLASPHEMY!.. No, but seriously- What happened? — Warw/Wick 20:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::There was a certain page (and image) that were deleted. They weren't pretty. --Shadowcrest 20:47, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Hi a1tXMDw0OMc&feature=related --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:21, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :That... it... the......... That broke my mind, although I can't precisely pin down why. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:36, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::FUCK they just kept saying MAUI MAUI MAUI MAUI MAUI MAUI over and over again. FUUUUCK MY HEAD image:Rvngt_sig.png 22:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::almost as epic as the bunny with the carrot thing a while back... ICY FIFTY FIVE 04:36, 17 May 2008 (UTC) So I guess I will revise the old one some Hi because I got yelled at by Warwick last time I stole stuff without permission, can I "borrow" your userpage design? ;) — LightKitty 16:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Warw just dropped a subtle hint about stolen code ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Subtle? — LightKitty 16:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Wow, lightkitty, you just EC'ed me as i was saying "Subtle? What have you been smoking?" great minds and such like-- - (Talk/ ) 16:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Great mind's'? There is only one great mind here; moi. ;) — LightKitty 16:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Fork Orf-- - (Talk/ ) 16:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: /ego, much? ;) btw, "That looks a lot like my coding.. -.-" is more subtle than "That's my coding, no?" which is probably more common :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::True. — LightKitty 16:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Pfft, what are you, the subtlety police?-- - (Talk/ ) 16:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Dotpolice! -- - talk 17:29, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm confused. Which parts do you mean, Light? I likely won't mind, as long as you do me the kindness of not copying my phrasing word-for-word, as a certain war-like wick did on her "BeastInfo" page... 22:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Can I steal something to? Havoc (Talk| ) 17:31, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::What a very specific request. 17:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Don't know what to steal cuz I don't know what Light Kitty will leave me. Havoc (Talk| ) 17:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Anton misses his charr burgers. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 19:21, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Mmmmmm, charred burgers-- - (Talk/ ) 19:30, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Anton owes Livia some Elonian vanquishes in my oh-pin-ee-yon. 20:32, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Anton is one useless hench...and a gigolo. reanor 01:39, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah anton is pretty useless as a hench, seeing as a henchmen he doesn't exist... -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 03:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Hi im Maui U lose I win :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Come again? 19:20, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:22, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Cat fight...with mud!!!! YEAH! reanor 21:11, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::Can it be raining? -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 03:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) RAWR Get your masculine looking sin and we can go do some infi-shadowform vanquishing! -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 03:39, 28 May 2008 (UTC) -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 03:54, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :LOL. You are my hero. :D 04:03, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::I am more win than Maui *sniff* Why dont I get a fan club :'( --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:25, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Spam wer tha spam go -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I ate it, cause I'm such a fat ass — Powersurge360Violencia 04:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :: -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::poor guy, it didn't work... — Powersurge360Violencia 04:28, 29 May 2008 (UTC)